I Remember
by Nidan Jordan
Summary: Tamina remembered and Dastan celebrates. Major lemons don't read if your not into that kind of thing.


I Remember

TAMINA POV

"Walk with me, Prince Dastan" Dastan and I walked outside the High Temple into the garden. I knew I had to tell him that I remembered, well everything. I loved him, I loved a prince of Persia. "Tamina, Tamina" I heard Dastan say, I zoned back in and looked into his eyes and I remembered our kiss and couldn't help myself, I reached my up and wrapped my hands around his neck and whispered in his ear "I remember" and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I ment to pull away but he wrapped his arms around my waist and sucked on my lips begging for entry. I pulled away smiling and I took his hand and ran to my bed chambers smiling the whole way.

By the time we reached my chambers my clothing felt tight and hot and all I wanted to do was jump Dastan, but obviously he had other ideas because as soon as we got in the chamber and the door was shut he grabbed my ass and pulled me up so he was holding me against the door. When he kissed me he waited no time asking permission he forced his tongue into my mouth touching and exploring everything. He was done asking, now he was telling. When he finished exploring he walked me over to the bed and laid down resting me on his waist so I could feel his excitement through my under clothes. "Strip" he ordered and he placed his hands behind his head and smiled at me. I stood straddling his mid section. I started swaying my hips slowly and I slowly pulled my shirt off reveling two perfect breasts, I swayed for a while before sliding my skirt down and off my legs. "Come down here" Dastan said pointing at his face. I kelt over his face and as soon as I was in tongue distance he thrust his tongue up into my folds and flicked up toward my pleasure spot. He reached up and grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his face. He flicked and sucked for a few minutes until he thrust his tongue up into my tight channel. He continued until he felt my channel tighten and my body start to shudder. He held my in place while I climaxed all over his face and neck. Just when I though he was done he repeated the entire process over three times before he let me move. By the time he was done and allowed me to move I was exhausted but pleasantly warm in certain lower regions but apparently he wasn't finished with me. As soon as I got off his face he looked at me "On your hands and knees princess" he ordered me. I complied and all of a sudden I felt a sudden slap on my right ass cheek, I moaned but I don't know if it was from pain or pleasure, but before I could decide I felt a harder slap on my left cheek. This time I know that I moaned from pleasure. He proceeded this way for another 15 minutes and all of a sudden I felt his dick slide home and I froze. I had been a virgin until this time and I felt myself stretch to accommodate his large dick. I could tell it took extreme self control on his part not to pound into me. And I thanked the gods that he possessed that kind of self control, after a minute I breathed out "yes" and he started to move in and out slowly "faster" "harder" I started to breathe out until I was screaming his name begging him to go faster and harder. After another five minutes I finally climaxed but he wasn't done yet. He pounded into me again until I climaxed another three times. When he finally pulled out I was exhausted but he STILL wasn't finished. He kissed me once and flipped us over so he was lying down and I was by his dick, which I found odd that he was still rock hard. It was then that I realized that he hadn't cummed yet and I knew what was coming before he said anything. "Suck me dry" he whispered. I placed my lips over the head of his dick and plunged all the way down swirling my tongue around for a while before plunging all the way down and swallowing. Well that was his undoing. He shot his load down my throat and I swallowed it all I collapsed on his chest breathing heavily. "I love you" he whispered into my hair and kissed the crown of my head. "I love you too" I whispered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
